For Project Moonlark
by strawbr'yblond periwinkle love
Summary: ...and all of us. A note for Project Moonlark and her family, friends, and fanfic buddies.
1. Chapter 1

I'll be honest with you. I haven't touched the handy-dandy Fanfic shortcut on my computer for a long time - maybe a couple of weeks. Between the looming deadline of my huge piano evaluation, the extra work of suddenly having to take over my tiny church's music duties, having allergies for only the second time in my life, and having no time or inspiration to update, (plus a million and one little things that just pile up) it just seemed too stressful to even think about trying to find time for fanfic.

But tonight, I got on.

I thought I was just looking for a little fluff before nodding off, but then I saw the frantic post at the top of my screen, begging for prayer. Though tired and stressed, I didn't even think twice. I clicked.

And all my problems vanished. Put into perspective by the painful reality another family was facing.

I've been through almost losing a friend to mental instability, and it's never easy. My heart goes out to Project Moonlark's family and friends. I admit, I didn't know her very well. I have trouble keeping up with the huge flow of fanfics, so I tent to be a little choosy when I have the time to get on. I haven't read a whole lot of her work, but from what I have read, she is an amazing girl with a huge talent. I didn't always find her subject material "appropriate," in my conservative definition, but all that meant was that she wasn't one of my first pick authors, not that I thought she should be reported or anything else so drastic.

Some of you might not believe in God. Some of you might not think he could or would ever work through a website like this. But I believe He led me to this news tonight, and tonight, I will be praying for Project Moonlark, her family, and her friends.

There is a God in heaven, watching over us all, and yes, sometimes horrible things happen. Sometimes, people aren't listening to his guidance, or whatever, and something happens to them. Sometimes, bad things happen anyway, even to the best. But if we'll only trust in Him to get us through the tough times, the dark times, He will make us stronger. He wants to make us stronger, He wants to be there for us, If we'll just let Him in to help us.

I'm not trying to preach, really. I'm just trying to help make sense of this tragedy, and bring a little hope. Please join me in praying for Project Moonlark.


	2. Chapter 2

I've been checking for updates on Project Moonlark like a maniac, so much that my mom is starting to worry about me, and I am so thankful that she's still alive. I'm thinking some of you might need encouragement as much as I do, so here goes. I'm not trying to get attention or be weird, but I know this can be ( _is_ ) really traumatic, and if there's anything I can do to help people through, that's all I could hope for.

First of all, huge thank you to all the others who are praying. It's so important. To those who have written things for Project Moonlark, and to Smiles, whose response to my note, as always, made me smile and feel so much better. We've all had such a huge, positive response and come together in the face of this, it's incredible.

To ProjectMoonlark101, I do know that story. It always makes me tear up, and that is a great place to start this note of encouragement. Thanks for the idea.

The author was standing on the deck of a ship, staring at the depths below. It was in this very spot, scant weeks before, that the ship carrying his wife and four daughters had sunk, having collided with another vessel. Only his wife had survived. Despite the enormous pain he was facing, as he reflected on the tragedy, a poem came to him:

When peace like a river attendeth my way,  
When sorrows like sea billows roll,  
Whatever my lot, Thou hast taught me to say,  
It is well, it is well with my soul.

I can't put the whole thing because of site policy, but I strongly encourage you to look up the original poem. He saw that even though it seemed like a horrible thing had happened, there was a reason, and the truly important thing was that his soul (and I assume his family's souls) were secure from any harm, even in death. His wife, summing it all up, said "God gave me four daughters. Now they have been taken from me. Someday I will understand why." There is a reason for everything that happens, even if we will never know it.

Bible verses are also very helpful and comforting. One good one is "God is our refuge and strength, a very present help in trouble." Another, **"** Casting all your care upon him; for he careth for you."

Here is an excerpt of Psalm 116:

1 I love the Lord, because he hath heard my voice and my supplications.  
2 Because he hath inclined his ear unto me, therefore will I call upon him as long as I live.  
3 The sorrows of death compassed me, and the pains of hell gat hold upon me: I found trouble and sorrow.  
4 Then called I upon the name of the Lord; O Lord, I beseech thee, deliver my soul.  
5 Gracious is the Lord, and righteous; yea, our God is merciful.  
6 The Lord preserveth the simple: I was brought low, and he helped me.  
7 Return unto thy rest, O my soul; for the Lord hath dealt bountifully with thee.  
8 For thou hast delivered my soul from death, mine eyes from tears, and my feet from falling.  
9 I will walk before the Lord in the land of the living.

I just heard a quote from Eric Liddell, said to his family the last time he ever saw them. I forget the actual quote, but it was basically "Those who love God never part for the last time." Even though we're hoping for the best, for those of us who have Jesus as our savior, death is only one event in the longer picture. We have so much to look forward to afterward. Jesus died so we wouldn't have to, and rose again, conquering death forever for those who believe in him, and that is the most comforting thing anyone could ever say.

Again, don't be offended by this, please!


End file.
